Volition
by Lord Ringorius
Summary: Kakashi knew he lacked a couple of things that most people had. Parents for example… or a girlfriend. But that last one, he thought absently while following the movements of one Kagome Higurashi, that last one could definitely be obtained… Kakashi x Kagome told in snippets!
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sighed again, rubbing the spine of his beloved orange book ruefully. He loved the book, he really did. There were only so many times, however, that he could reread it without getting tired of the story. After a very strenuous mission where he had returned with more than a couple of life-threatening injuries, he received very strict orders to rest and recuperate in the hospital from the Hokage-sama herself.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A familiar voice called out, and the distinct pink-haired head of his student appeared in front of him.

"Sakura." He replied. "Here to deliver news of my release, I hope?"

Sakura pinned him with a stern gaze, shaking her head in disapproval. "Sensei, you were injured very severely in the last mission. You can't expect to released so quickly. Though, I do have some exciting news!"

"And what news would that be?" Kakashi frowned when he saw the wide smile stretch across Sakura's lips. He recognized that smug smile, and he was pretty sure he didn't like it. "I'm actually heading out on a mission that'll take me a couple of days. Since you're pretty much in the recovery stage, I found another nurse to take my place while I'm gone. She's new but plenty capable, so you'll be just fine in her care!"

Kakashi propped his head up on his hand, his one eye crinkling in a smile. "You can't expect me to trust anyone to be more capable than my cute student."

Sakura swatted her teacher's arm lightly, finding it funny how her sensei flinched as soon as her hand got close. She leaned forward, the sly grin still on her lips. "Miss Kagome is very pretty though."

"Oh?"

"Kakashi-san?" A different voice called out, and Kakashi's gaze swivelled to look at the newcomer, his eye widening by a margin. _Oh. _

A young woman approached the pair. "Kakashi-san, I'll be your new nurse Higurashi Kagome." She announced, smiling kindly at him.

"Oh, well. I'll be in your care then." He replied back awkwardly, glancing at Sakura quickly who was looking satisfied with herself.

"Well, I better get going," Sakura said, rising to leave. "Thanks again Kagome-chan! Kakashi-sensei, get better soon!" Sakura finished the last sentence with a wink and dashed out the room.

Kakashi sighed inwardly. Thanks to his student's meddling, it looked like he was in for a couple of interesting days...

* * *

Went and started another story. This time it's gonna be some Kakashi x Kagome fun (: Please leave reviews with feedback and/or ideas! I would love to hear them.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto do not belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll change your bandages first." Kagome informed him, her gentle touch settling on his torso where the worst of his wounds were.

"Ah. Right." Kakashi said, pulling down the hospital blanket so it was easier for her to get to the bandages. She began to unravel the bandages, her hands moving deftly and quickly with skill and ease. He tried very hard to ignore the tingling sensation that lingered where her soft skin grazed his own skin, and was actually succeeding until Kagome's words interrupted his concentration.

"So Kakashi-san," She began casually. "Have you been trying to find a girlfriend lately?"

Kakashi stiffened immediately, knocking Kagome's hands back. "W-What?" He said in surprise, his visible eye swivelling to meet Kagome's amused expression.

"Calm down." She said firmly. "We can't have you at risk of re-opening your wounds." She chided gently before bursting into giggles. "The look on your face!"

Kakashi felt a bit insulted. Had she mentioned that for the sole purpose of startling him?

"I just noticed that just the other day Sakura-chan had been poking her nose into my non-existent love life. The day after that she was _begging_ to take care of her Sensei who had just returned from a _very dangerous_ mission that required a lot of skill and gotten put into the hospital after saving all his teammates." Kagome's eyes sparkled, her lips still quirked into a smile. "I put two and two together and realized she was trying to set me up with her teacher. And I thought you might have put her up to it."

Kakashi shook his head. "I assure you I did no such thing. My students just have a penchant for meddling with my personal life." Kakashi replied, mentally promising to have a word with Sakura once she returned.

"So you're _not_ interested in me?" Kagome asked, stunning blue eyes locking onto his own.

The bold question threw Kakashi off, his mind struggling to find an appropriate answer. He was pretty sure saying no would offend her, but admitting to it might just label him a pervert. Kakashi was quiet for several seconds before he settled on, "She was right when she said you were pretty." He confessed.

Kagome blushed, a faint red dusting her cheeks. "Thank you." She replied quietly before her returning to her duty of redressing his wounds.

* * *

_Thank you thank you thank you for the great feedback for the first chapter! Here's the second and I hope I could get more of dem reviews hehehe 3 _

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto aren't mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Kakashi and Kagome had already settled into an easy and comfortable routine. She changed his bandages and took several tests to update his condition daily. Kakashi was surprised how easily it seemed to come to her despite the fact she was a recent addition to the hospital.

Unable to quell his curiosity, he decided to inquire a little further. "Kagome-san, how long have you been in the medical field?"

Kagome looked up from scribbling on her clipboard, blinking rapidly. This was the first time Kakashi had asked a more personal question. "I had some non-formal training in my teenage years. A miko in my village taught me some basics as a medic and also how to use the local herbs as medicine."

_A miko?_ He had heard of the priestesses in stories or legends, but hadn't ever encountered the foretold priestesses. "A miko?" He asked, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Yes." Kagome answered patiently, smiling at him. "I actually grew up on a shrine, so I guess you could call me a bit of a miko myself."

_Interesting…_ Kakashi mused to himself. Picking up on the fact Kagome had specifically said, _her village_, he supposed she wasn't from Konoha. It was also very rare that Konoha accepted civilians from other areas into their hospital. "You're not from Konoha, Kagome-san?"

Kagome licked her lips, pausing a bit before she answered sadly. "No, I'm actually a long, _long _way from home…"

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm definitely feeling love haha (: I would love to hear any more ideas or feedback._

_Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Inuyasha are mine._


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi had tried to ignore it, he really had. He knew it was just part of the job description that came with being his assigned nurse, but having Kagome tend to his every need day after day wore his resolve down.

She was kindhearted. And pretty. And based on the bareness of her ring finger, still very much single…

He had to admit, Sakura hadn't picked anyone arbitrarily. It somehow looked she had gone out of her way to pick the most tempting nurse in the whole hospital.

Kakashi wouldn't deny he was attracted to Higurashi Kagome, but he had decided that wasn't enough for him to act on anything. Since the time she had revealed a brief glimpse into her past, Kakashi hadn't asked anything remotely personal. They exchanged pleasantries, and she attended to him and asked if he needed anything and that was it.

Kakashi gingerly stepped out of his bed, finally well enough to move around a bit. He stretched, shaking his head. _Nice try Sakura….but it's just not going to happen_. Being in a relationship made everything about shinobi life different. Every battle, he risked his life. If he were to have someone waiting for him… Kakashi knew the the pain of losing your loved ones all too well, and he would hate to inflict it on someone else. He was almost fully recovered, and then he would be out of the hospital and that would be the end of that.

After all, besides Sakura it wasn't like they shared any common friends. Besides the very broad scope of being in the same village, they most likely wouldn't run into each other again. He was leaning by the window, musing to himself when Kagome walked in. "Oh! Looks like you're feeling enough to move around. You'll be out of here in no time, Kakashi-san." She said happily, offering him a bright smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A loud, energetic voice shouted as an orange and black blur burst into the room. "Looks like your lazy ass is finally out of bed!"

Before Kakashi could respond to his student's annoying comment, Kagome had already whacked him across the head. "Naruto! Show some respect for your teacher already!"

_Wait...what?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha do not belong to me!_

_You guys are the best 3 Yes, Kagome is canon-ish hehe. We'll find out more about her as Kakashi grows closer to her! Thank you for the feedback!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome-san, you know Naruto?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

Kagome immediately blushed, a bit embarrassed of her outburst. "Yes, Naruto was very nice to me when I first came to the village." Kagome ruffled Naruto's blond spikes, smiling at him fondly. "He's a pretty good kid underneath all his obnoxiousness."

"Man, Kagome-_neechan._" Naruto said pouting, trying to push Kagome's hand away from his head. "You're embarrassing me!" He said indignantly. Crossing his arms, he turned back to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know Kagome-nee was your nurse."

"Well Naruto, I didn't think you knew her, so I didn't think I needed to tell you." Kakashi said, adopting his usual bored tone.

Naruto grinned widely, moving closer to Kagome. "Kagome's the best! She's too nice for her own good and her ramen is delicious!" He said happily. "Kagome-nee's been taking care of me and Shippo for years!"

"Shippo?" Kakashi questioned, the name unfamiliar.

"Yeah! Her son." Naruto said, grinning.

…._Kagome had a son?__?_

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay! Finally finished a semester of college ^^ I'll be more free now since it's summer haha. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha do not belong to me._


	6. Chapter 6

The news would have shocked Kakashi more, but before he could jump to any conclusions Kagome added on shyly, "He's my adopted son, Kakashi-san."

Naruto watched the exchange between the two young adults and immediately grimaced, making a sound of disgust. "_Kami_! You guys- you guys are _flirting_!" He exclaimed and both Kakashi and Kagome flushed.

"_Naruto_!" Both of them shouted at the same time, embarassed. Kagome had already moved back to where Naruto was to whack him across the head, and Kakashi had narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his student.

"Ouch! Kagome-nee, stop that already!" He complained, one hand gingerly cradling his head.

"Naruto, you need to learn how to _watch your mouth._" She said, exasperated. "One day it's gonna get you in real trouble."

"Already has." Naruto replied cheekily, grinning widely.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but was already smiling at the younger male in fondness. "What _am_ I going to do with such a trickster of a kid like you? You've got too many kitsune tendencies for your own good." Suddenly, another nurse called Kagome's name and she gave them a brief wave before dashing out to assist the nurse.

Kakashi's curiosity was piqued. "She knows?"

Naruto looked back, still smiling. "About the fox? Yeah." Naruto moved closer to his teacher, poking a finger into Kakashi's chest, his eyes suddenly serious. "Kakashi-sensei, Kagome is one of the nicest, most accepting people I've ever known."

Kakashi tilted his head, amused. "Am I getting the overprotective little brother talk from you, Naruto?"

"I'm being serious!"

"Naruto, I'm not going to pursue anything with Kagome."

Naruto immediately looked offended, crossing his arms. "Wait a minute, why the heck not? Kagome-nee is _awesome._"

"I don't disagree. It's just not something I'm really looking for right now."

Naruto squinted at Kakashi, before smiling in a way that Kakashi knew would end up troublesome for him. "If you say so, Kakashi-sensei." He said happily before making his way out the room.

_Ugh._ In some way, Kakashi had ended up with _two_ of his students conspiring to match-make him with Kagome.

* * *

_Ended up writing another chapter! Feedback and reviews are love, so please review (:_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto are not my property._


	7. Chapter 7

In light of his long-awaited release from the hospital, Kakashi had come home one day to find a sloppily written invitation attached to his door.

_Kakashi-sensei! Team Seven is throwing a party for you at the super awesome UZUMAKI NARUTO RESIDENCE! Be there at 6 for __**SUPER **__delicious ramen!_

Under the messy print was the neat, precise writing of another one of his students.

_Don't. You. Dare. Be. Late. _

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head in half exasperation at the antics of his team. Nevertheless, he wasn't _that _much of a jerk to waste the efforts of his students. He walked into his apartment and glanced at the clock.

_5:55 pm. _

Hm. He had plenty of time.

At 7:45 p.m, Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door. Lucky for him, his quick reflexes had him dodging a punch that was thrown at him as soon as the door flew open.

"_Kakashi-sensei,_ did you even read the _damn_ note?" Came the irritated voice of Sakura. She opened the door, scowling at him as he cheerfully walked inside.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled into a smile. "Of course I did, Sakura-chan. There was this cat stuck in a tree, and…" Before he could finish Sakura had tried to clobber him, rendering him unable to finish his story.

"My, my. They weren't kidding when they said not to start cooking until 7 p.m," Said a familiar voice, and Kakashi turned to meet the young woman walking out of the kitchen.

"Kagome-san," Kakashi said. He was mildly surprised, but some part of him had expected this.

"Kakashi-san." Kagome greeted in return, smiling at him. Kakashi refused to acknowledge the fact his insides were feeling oddly tingly in response to her smile. Her gloved hands held out a steaming pot of noodles that was emitting a delicious aroma. "You're just a little bit late."

* * *

_Sorry for the long gap in between updates. I had a bit of writer's block but here's another chapter ^^_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto do not belong to me._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Note in the front this time (: To be honest I had hoped for a little more feedback last chapter ^^ But anyways, I'm actually having a bit of trouble recently with ideas… I sort of started this story without too much planning and I have some writer's block. So I'm super receptive to any ideas right now :o_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto, as much as I love them, do not belong to me._

* * *

They had all settled around Naruto's small dining table, so small that they all had to squish close together to make room for everything. _Somehow_ he and Kagome had ended up next to each other, so close that their legs were touching under the table.

Naruto was on his third bowl, slurping up the noodles with gusto. Sasuke, who Naruto battled long and hard many times to convince him to finally return to Konoha, looked irritated at his teammate's lack of manners as Naruto noisily devoured the ramen. Sakura was shaking her head, but looking content nonetheless. It was a nice scene, Kakashi admitted, to see all his students gathered together like and peacefully celebrating his recovery.

_And there's a new addition…_ Kakashi thought while discretely sneaking a glance at the young woman beside him. "Sai couldn't make it." Sakura told Kakashi. "Something came up with Root."

Naruto wrinkled his nose and waved his chopsticks around as he declared, "Sai's still listening to that wrinkly, old bastard? He really needs to get away from Danzo. That guy gives me the _creeps._"

"Naruto!" Kagome scolded, narrowing her eyes at the younger male. "Watch the way you address your elders." Naruto seemed to shrink under her chastisement, much to everyone's amusement. He mumbled a petulant note of agreement and proceeded to down another bowl of noodles.

Suddenly the door flew open, and a tiny blur sailed through the air and jumped into Kagome's lap. "Mama!" The child said happily, his forest-green eyes alight in joy. "I hope you saved some for me."

"Shippo!" Kagome greeted, burying her head and snuggling against the child. "Of course I did."

Shippo grinned excitedly, before glancing down and noticing Kakashi's close proximity to his maternal figure. The child narrowed his eyes, giving Kakashi a look that promised trouble, and asked, "Who're you?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh boy._ Kakashi thought tiredly. This is why he had refrained from becoming a genin sensei for so long. Too much kid drama.

"Shippo." Kagome said sternly, gently setting Shippo onto the ground. "_Manners._"

"Sorry, Mom." Shippo said mournfully, discreetly shooting Kakashi another glare.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kakashi-san." Shippo frowned, and shuffled his feet before turning towards the male adult. He stared at the older man accusingly.

"Sorry, Kakashi-san." Shippo said petulantly, not sounding sorry at all. Kakashi stared back at the child disinterestedly. He hadn't felt offended by the child's attitude at all, but it seemed Kagome certainly cared about the kitsune's actions.

"No big deal." Kakashi replied offhandedly, rubbing the back of his head. He knew he had earned the kid's dislike and it was going to be rather troublesome. "Why don't you chow down on some of the food your mom made? It's worth eating."

"Okay." The child agreed flatly, and moved to take a seat besides Naruto.

Kagome sighed, and moved closer to Kakashi. "Why does it seem like all the kids I raise don't seem to have any manners? I must be doing something wrong."

Kakashi took a moment to glance at Naruto and Shippo, who already seemed to bickering animatedly but looking happy nonetheless. They seemed close, and Kakashi was suprised he hadn't heard Naruto mention the younger kid before. Or maybe he had and Kakashi had just been tuning his student out.

"Not at all." Kakashi disagreed. "They look happy. I'm sure you're a great mom." Kagome's lips parted in surprise, and a blush was pretilly splashed across her cheeks.

In light of Kagome's reaction, Kakashi seemed to realize the potential implications of his words.

"Oh, well. T-thank you." She said quietly, but happiness radiated from her expression.

Kakashi swallowed nervously. "Of course. Just telling the truth. So, um. You're welcome." He finished awkwardly.

Across the table Sakura watched the two adults' interactions and rolled her eyes at them.

After they had finished dinner, everyone helped tidy Naruto's apartment up. Sasuke left first, giving everyone a nod of acknowledgment before heading out. Shippo had started getting sleepy around the time they were cleaning up, so Kagome had gathered the child into her arms and said that she had to put Shippo to bed. Before she left, she had lingered in the doorway and Kakashi swore she had met his eyes and given him personally a small, genuine smile.

The remaining occupants of the apartment were now Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. "Mou, _Sensei._" Sakura said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I swear you guys are like a couple of nervous pre-teens. You are seriously lacking in the flirting experience department. You'd think a prodigy would be a little better at this."

"I told know what you're talking about, Sakura." Kakashi said, faking confusion. He really just wanted to go home.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Sensei, you _totally _like Nee-chan. No doubt about it. She definitely likes you too. She didn't even bat an eyelash at any of the guys who tried to hit on her in the past."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the thought of other men chasing after Kagome, and was even more annoyed when Sakura caught on. "Ooooh, jealous Kakashi-sensei? Don't worry, once you pick up your game a little bit you'll definitely capture Kagome-chan's interest."

"I honestly have no idea you two are babbling on about. Kagome and I are just acquaintances."

"_I'm sure you're a great mom."_ Naruto mocked in a high-pitched voice. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei. Kagome-neechan's _awesome._"

"And pretty!" Sakura added, smiling knowingly at her teacher. "Which you already know, I'm sure."

"And nice! Kagome-neechan always makes awesome ramen for me. Sometimes she makes me eat vegetables and stuff and lectures me about being healthy, but besides that she's usually super nice."

"And she can take care of herself. You won't need to worry about her safety, she's a perfectly capable, independent woman."

"When I told her about the Kyuubi, she just gave me a big hug and told me everything was okay." Naruto said, grinning at his sensei.

"And even though she's independent, she's still a single mom. She definitely wouldn't object to having a father figure for Shippo in her life." Sakura informed Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sakura. _Stop._" Kakashi commanded, their eagerness to matchmake him with the young nurse grating him on his nerves. "Kagome-san and I are _acquaintances. _I'm going to head back." He said firmly, and by this time one foot was already out the door. "Thank you for the party. I'll catch you later."

Before the door closed with a soft thud, he heard Naruto say, "Man, Sensei's sure in denial."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha don not belong to me._

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys! Sakura and Naruto sure are ruthless about helping their poor sensei get with Kagome. I would love some reviews on feedback or just with any ideas. Thanks guys ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi sighed again mentally, the sun beating down on him as he strolled through Konoha's bustling streets. It had been two days since the party Naruto and Sakura had decided to throw him. Every time he ran into one of his students, they were relentless with the teasing smiles and not-so-subtle hints at his supposedly wild attraction to one Higurashi Kagome.

Just as his thoughts settled on the young woman, a bright, familiar voice called out, "Kakashi-san!" The woman in question waved at him enthusiastically, with several heavy-looking shopping bags in both her hands.

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly, wondering if the kamis were playing with him, before lazily waving back at the nurse. His visible eye curved into a smile. "Yo." Kagome was now standing right in front of him, a happy smile stretched across her face.

"Fancy running into you here." She started, scanning the man over. "You look well." She said with a matter of fact tone, as if she had just finished assessing his health.

"I am feeling a lot better," he agreed. "Must have been your splendid care." Inwardly Kakashi cringed. After the large amount protest he had made to his students just the other day, he should definitely _not_ be flirting with Kagome.

Kagome raised one eyebrow, a playful smile settling on her lips. "I am rather good at my job." She admitted. "Even with difficult patients like you, Kakashi-san."

This time Kakashi's eyebrows that went up in surprise. "_Me?_ Difficult?"

Kagome put one hand to her hip, her unique, stormy blue eyes shining in mirth. "_I don't need any supplements, Kagome-san! I'm a big, strong ninja!" _She said, trying to imitate Kakashi's voice by forcing her pleasant voice several octaves lower.

It failed of course, but was her effort was still very much endearing.

"I think you're exaggerating quite a bit, Kagome-san. My chakra was replenishing itself fairly quickly, and I did not need the chakra supplements." Kakashi replied pleasantly, having fun bantering with the young woman.

"Why don't you leave judgments like that to the nurse who's excellent at her job next time." She said loftily, but Kakashi knew it was all in good fun. Kakashi glanced again at the heavy-looking shopping bags she had been toting this entire time.

He hesitated for a moment, feeling nervousness twist the insides of his stomach. "Those bags look heavy, Kagome-san. If you're heading home, I'm going in the same direction. Why don't I help you out a little?" Kagome looked surprised, and before she could answer he added, "I am a _big, strong_ ninja after all."

Kagome rolled her eyes and offered him several of her bags. "Alright, Kakashi-san. I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto don't belong to me!_

_Hi guys! Long time no update Sorry for the long break... I kinda lost where I was going with this fic but I think I have a little better idea of what to do. I would really love some reviews with any ideas haha xD Thanks for all the feedback from before too!_


	11. Chapter 11

A comfortable silence lapsed between the pair of young adults as they made their way towards Kagome's apartment. Kakashi occasionally snuck glances at the young woman, and he noted that the glow of the setting sun cast a warm light on Kagome's features. Combined with her lithe figure and dainty features, he had no doubt that Naruto's loud claims of Kagome's popularity were all too true.

They approached her apartment complex, her room sitting on the floor right about Naruto's floor. In front of Naruto's door, a teenager clad in black was waiting on the doorstep, and had turned his head to look their way.

"Sai-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, greeting the younger shinobi excitedly. "Are you visiting Naruto?"

Sai's eerily wide smile was plastered across his face as usual. "Kakashi-san. Kagome-san. Yes, Naruto was supposed to be here at this time. It seems his training with Sasuke ran over slightly, and he is late."

"Mou, that boy." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "You know what Sai-kun? Why don't join me for dinner until Naruto comes back?" She turned to the silver-haired jounin and added, "You're also very welcome to join, Kakashi-san."

"That would be great, Kagome-san." Sai consented, moving to follow Kagome towards her apartment.

"Sure." Kakashi agreed lazily as well. When Kagome reached her door, she shifted her shopping bags, trying to fumble for the keys in her purse. Noticing her difficulty, Sai stopped her by placing a hand to her arm.

"Let me help you with that, Kagome-san." Sai said politely. Kakashi could have sworn that there was an odd glint to his eyes, and that his touch seemed to linger just a bit too long…

* * *

_Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Inuyasha belong to me! _

_Thanks for the feedback guys! It's great to see people are still interested in this fic. Oh I also took some good ideas from your reviews ;D so feel free to give me more and some feedback. Peace guys_


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and the young teenager simply returned Kakashi's expression with his usual, placid smile "I did not know you were acquainted with Kagome-san." He began, as they walked into Kagome's apartment.

Before Kakashi offered a response, he looked around the young nurse's home. The apartment was small, but neatly arranged. Ornaments decorated the rooms so it had a warm, welcoming feeling similar to one the young woman emanated herself. Kakashi looked back at Sai, his eye creasing into a smile. "Maa, I got to know her pretty well after I got hospitalized. Kagome-san was my nurse."

"Ah." Sai said knowingly. "It was a blessing in disguise that your weak shinobi abilities managed to get hurt on the job and meet Kagome-san then." Kakashi inwardly rolled his eyes. This kid thought he could get to him huh?

"Yeah, pretty lucky of me." Kakashi responded simply, refusing to react to Sai's barbs. "Where should I put the bags, Kagome-san?"

Kagome who had been watching the exchange and looking a little confused, blinked rapidly before motioning to the kitchen counter. "Thanks again for the help, Kakashi-san. I'll make you a nice dinner to return the favor." She said, smiling prettily.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." Kakashi agreed, remembering fondly the scrumptious dinner she had whipped up last time.

"Sai-kun! You sure are close with Naruto, huh? I've been seeing you around here more and more." Kagome said pleasantly, draping an apron on herself that Kakashi had to admit make her look even cuter than usual.

"We've been sharing many enjoyable conversations on the finer nuances of art. Naruto has quite the creative mind when it comes to my paintings. " Sai answered, making himself at home by moving to Kagome's kitchen. Kakashi cringed inwardly. For being a member of ROOT for who knows how long, Sai sure _sucked_ at lying. Sai, despite the fact he had been improving rapidly, still had less than stellar social skills. The older man supposed it might be kind of funny to see how this played out.

"Naruto and art?" Kagome said thoughtfully, as she continued to make herself busy in the kitchen. "Didn't know the kid had ability to focus on anything else besides training. He does seem to enjoy drawing with Shippo though." She nodded her head towards the corner of the room, drawing Kakashi's attention to a series of crayon illustrated papers decorating the wall.

Kakashi moved closer, and suppressed a chuckle. He was sure a certain knuckle-headed blonde ninja had drawn a crude representation of Team 7 surrounding Naruto eating bowl after bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's, along with several other barely discernable scenes. Kakashi paused on a drawing Shippo had obviously done, a family portrait of himself, Naruto, Kagome, and a figure Kakashi couldn't identify. The man was clad in red and seemed to have silver hair much like himself, but had… dog ears?

"Kagome-san, I can't seem to recognize the person in this picture. Is he from Konoha?" Kakashi asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Kagome looked over, and Kakashi caught shock flit across her features briefly, before her lips stretched into a melancholy smile. "Ah… well.."

* * *

_Hi guys! I'm back and have recently been inspired to update again. Sorry for the long wait... I kinda had writer's block and kept putting the story off until I realized it had already been this long since I updated Anyways! I'll try to update more but I'm currently studying abroad (in Japan whooo!) so not too sure how my schedule will be._

_Thank you everyone for all the encouraging reviews! I love to see them so I'd be grateful if they kept coming hehehe_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha/Naruto do not belong to me_


End file.
